<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Body, No Crime by ThatRandomFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010088">No Body, No Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan'>ThatRandomFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Music, Unrequited Love, i wrote this in one sitting, just so we're clear- sonia isn't going to die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks I did it, but she just can't prove it. </p>
<p>[ In which Komaeda commits the perfect murder mystery to avenge Hinata.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (One-Sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Body, No Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend showed me Taylor Swift's new song and I've been inspired. Sue me /s</p>
<p>I wrote this in one sitting so I may end up rewriting this in the future but until then— I want this gone from my head now, thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda doesn't know when it started, but somehow after highschool, it became tradition for him and Hinata to meet up every week to catch up on life and such. He figured it is something along the line of the other feeling responsible for him and all. A ridiculous notion really, yet not one the luckster finds himself complaining about. How could he when these weekly visits are the only things he has with Hinata? </p>
<p>It's tragic, really. Everyone figured he and Nanami would have ended up together given their closeness. No one really imagine everyone's favorite Reserve to end up with another no talent, let alone get married into one. With how much the rest adored him, Nagito really thought he will end up with one of the girls but alas. Such is the way life went. Still, it does little to distract him from the current issue at hand. </p>
<p>"I really though you meant it when you said you're not a raccoon, Hinata-kun!" he exclaims, pointing out his ever-growing eye-bags as he goes. "Look at them. A few more days and you won't have to need a mask in case you go and commit a burglary." </p>
<p>He receives a much deserved slap on the forearm for his terrible quips but it earns him a laugh and that's all the matters really. Ah, but he won't be complaining though if the other decides to confess his troubles to him-- which he does, thanks to their mutual friend, social drinking. </p>
<p>It only took a few nudges before Hinata's lips are loose enough to spill the beans and goodness! What a scandal. To have his no good wife commit infidelity against him...! Doesn't she realize how much she has right now by being wed to <strong><em>Hinata</em></strong> of all people? It's aggravating how blind this woman is but he controls his temper. They're nothing more than baseless accusations after all. Hinata possesses no concrete evidence but <em>puh-lease.</em> As much as Nagito wants to give her the benefit of the doubt, he has his luck—and his luck says that Hajime is right on the money. </p>
<p>"You're right, I should just talk to her. I'm gonna call her out," Hinata says after a few moments of deliberation. With a smile that's bright enough to make Nagito weak at the knees, he adds: "Thanks Nagito, I won't know what I'd do without you." </p>
<p>And that's the last time Komaeda saw Hinata Hajime. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A week passes after their last interaction. Nagito is back at their usual spot, eagerly waiting for Hinata to come by as usual. A minute goes by pass their agreed time, and then another minute. And another. An hour passes and still no sight of Hinata's shadow. He stomach twists as the clock starts to chime once more. </p>
<p>An hour and a half. </p>
<p>That's how long Nagito has been waiting for his friend to appear. He won't mind if Hinata comes in late; it won't be the first time. The former Reserve have been late to their previous appointments in the past but he never forgets to tell Nagito beforehand. And on the off chance that it's sudden, he never fails to message him and apologize for it. The fact that his phone remains silent through it all sends a chill down his spine. </p>
<p>He figured the other must have been caught in something urgent and thus unable to reach him at the moment. He figured that maybe Hinata is someplace where his phone doesn't have a signal and thus cannot message him yet. He figured... <em>he figured— </em></p>
<p>With no more excuses available to defend Hinata, his lips thin into a fine line as Nagito turns and goes to the opposite direction of his home. </p>
<p>He doesn't know just what is it but <em>something is clearly wrong.</em></p>
<p>The luckster didn't waste any time and headed straight to where Hinata works at this time. In there he receives a terrible news: Hinata Hajime is missing.<br/><br/>"Haven't been to work for a couple of days now," they say. "Guy looked more sullen than usual before he ditched too." </p>
<p>In hindsight, Nagito knows that he should have checked Hinata's house first, but fearing the worst, he didn't think he can handle it if his assumptions end up correct. Still, despite his hesitation to confirm things, he steels himself enough to knock on his front door. </p>
<p>"What do you want?" The harlot says the moment she sees who is on the door. Not wanting to waste his time in her terrible company, he cuts straight to the chase and asks for Hinata. His worry must have shown at his face once she answers for she quickly adds on: "I know you two are close, but don't worry about it. I already called the police and they're doing their best to find him." </p>
<p>She sounds like an angel and it disgusts him how saccharine it sounds. A hundred kind of arsenic comes to mind the longer she stares at him with such earnest eyes. They're sickening and his luck insists that she must have been involved in Hinata's disappearance. </p>
<p>The way her visitor smirks at him as he enters Hinata's house isn't helping either. Nor the way the fresh new tires on Hajime's truck shine. </p>
<p>"But what can you do? You don't have any evidence..." Sonia, perpetually kind and merciful, serves him tea the moment he arrives at their shared dwelling. Her equally pale eyes narrowing as he tells her his tale, his assumptions, and his suspicions. "Even if your hunch is correct, unless you have any evidence to offer the police, justice will not be served, unless..." </p>
<p>She looks grim as Nagito's stare grows far away, mind already thinking of a million ways to get away with murder. Hesitation is clear in her eyes but the way she grips his hand is enough to cement his resolve. </p>
<p><em>"We'll find him.</em> If we don't, we make them <strong>pay</strong>." </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing with Komaeda Nagito is that, even back in highschool, he has always been a tricky person to mess with. </p>
<p>With his godlike luck and analytical prowess, anyone who dares get in his way will find a place designated just for them. The only reason nothing too grave happened in Hope's Peak back then is due to the presence of one Reserve. </p>
<p>By all means, Hinata Hajime is boring in all sense of the word. He is average in looks, physique, and expertise. Yet one thing that set him aside from the rest is his ability to push on against adversity and strive to achieve his goal despite all opposition. And for that, Nagito fell for him. </p>
<p>He knows that there is no way for his affections to be requited and so he didn't bother start anything. Imagine his joy when Hinata approached him, promising to keep contact after highschool, and keeping to his word with no fail. It is selfish of him to accept despite knowing his luck. And now, his talent decides it is time to pay the price. </p>
<p>Jokes on it, Nagito isn't one to take a loss so easily. </p>
<p>It's laughable, really. He can barely conceal a grin as he watches the press swarm the shrieking widow. </p>
<p>"It's not me!" she cries as the police drags her into their car. "It was him! It's got to be! I'M INNOCENT!" </p>
<p>And all the journalists present lap it up, asking more questions but no answers are given as the police finally drive away. Seriously. Throwing baseless accusations never help anyone without proper evidence. Not that Nagito thinks it's all over now. Nope. He isn't dumb. He got lucky now, sure, but eventually the truth will come out. But until that happens, </p>
<p>
  <em>no body, </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>no crime. </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And he isn't lettin' up until the day she died. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>